With the development of display technology, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display has become one of the hot spots in nowadays researches of panel displays. More and more Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLEDs) become available in the market. Compared with conventional Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT LCDs), AMOLEDs have higher response speed, greater contrast and wider view angle.
Currently, as display devices evolve towards slimness, high resolution, intelligence and power saving, touch screen panels have become increasingly popular. Typically, touch screen panels may include resistive, capacitive, optical or sound-wave-based panels. Among various touch screen panels, in-cell touch panels, which have touch control components embedded within display screens, have been attractive to major panel manufacturers due to their reduced overall module thickness and significantly lowered manufacture costs of touch screens. OLEDs have also been attractive due to their advantages of low power consumption, high luminance, low cost, wide view angle and high response speed.
In the conventional in-cell touch sensitive OLED panel, a circuit for display drivers and a circuit for touch control driver are designed separately. That is, one circuit is provided for touch control functions and another for display driving functions for the OLEDs. However, with such separate designs for the display driver circuit and the touch control circuit, there will be disadvantages such as complicated circuit structure, high manufacturer cost, heavy display screen and thick panel.